Legolas' sister
by le miserable whovian
Summary: The Greenleafs introduce the newest elven princess to the family, and Legolas can't seem to be seperated from her. Rated T for future violence
1. The brothers

**HI Everyone, this is my first Lord of the rings fan fiction so I hope it goes well. Anyway my fav character was always Legolas so I wanted to write a fan fiction about him, but not making him the center, if you know what I mean. I don't really know anything about Legolas' real family so I made up my own. Anyway I wanted to imagine what it would be like if Legolas ended up with a little sister so, here goes!**

* * *

All of the Greenleaf family boys waited outside the King and Queen's Royal bedchamber. The king had not been allowed to be in the room while his child was being born, so he was pacing about outside the door nervously. Scattered all around him, his seven sons waited much more patiently than their father. Galadorn and Isil, **(Galadorn is 19 Isil is 18. )** the two eldest, stood discussing the latest talk on the small wars growing all around Rivendell. Their father had told them not to worry about it, but they ignored him. Nolion stood and talked with Legolas and Turiel **(Nolion is 16, Legolas 14 and Turiel 10.) **The two youngest were twins, Amansar and Ilisar. **(Both are 9) **The twins were both pestering their father about their soon to come baby brother or sister.

The Greenleaf brothers were always protecting each other no matter what. Although they had their fights, they were family and made up at the end of the day. Galadorn was currently in training to become a soldier, and Isil would be soon on his way as well. Nolion and Turiel were both athletic as well as the twins but none of the boys were as talented and gifted as Legolas. Every one of the boys were secretly jealous of their brother but proud of him all the same. They would watch him time and time again shooting arrows at targets and they would be amazed at his accuracy. He was also skilled in riding horses, sword fighting, and more and his brothers always were so proud of him.

Now they all stood around waiting for their newest addition to the family, excited and nervous. Galadorn, Isil and Nolion were all three hoping for another boy. Turiel and the twins were pretty sure it would be a boy and didn't really care too much weather it was or not. But Legolas, for some reason, secretly hoped for a girl. He desperately wanted a little sister and although he didn't know why, felt like he knew it would be a little girl.

Every one of the boys were lost deep in thought and discussion when suddenly they heard the cry of an infant. All heads turned to their father, looking for an answer, but he didn't see them. He was too busy staring through the open door and walking in. The boys exchanged looks of surprise and excitement and then rushed through the doors all stopped short at the sight of the baby in her mother's arms. They didn't have to ask if the baby was boy or girl. They saw the beauty in the infant's face even though she was just born. Her eyes were a bluish-grey and her wispy hair was blond, nearly white, matching Legolas' perfectly. In fact, there really wasn't much difference between Legolas' appearance and the child's. This didn't go unnoticed, as all the brothers stared at their beautiful sister, shocked and surprised, Legolas the most. He couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face as he stared at the little girl.

"Aiya litta er,"**(Hello little one.)** Legolas whispered as he let the new elf princess wrap her little hand around his finger. King Thranduil smiled at his son and wife.

"Let Legolas hold her, melme." **(Love) **Legolas was so focused on the little girl that he hardly noticed when his mother lifted her up towards him. He raised his eyebrows silently questioning his mother.

"Go ahead selda.**(child)** You can hold her." Legolas bent his knees slightly so his mother could place the baby into his hands. Once she had, he stood up and held her close to him. Her little eyes shone and reflected the few lit candles in the room. She gently grabbed a fistful of Legolas' straight long hair. He smiled again at her and didn't notice his brothers slowly getting closer and closer behind him. He slowly walked to the late evening light seeping in through the curtained window as he talked to her.

"Aiya, I'm your torono. **(brother)** "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Oh, Legolas! Are you going to let us have our turn or not?" Galadorn asked smiling, holding his hands out to his brother.

"Oh alright," Legolas smiled and gently handed his sister over to his older brother.

"Aiya, Welcome to our family onoone."**(sister) **After each one of the Greenleaf boys held their sister, Legolas took her a second time and knelt next to his mother and gave the child back to her.

"Alright yondos," **(sons) **"lets let your mother rest a bit, you may come back later to see your sister again." With a sigh, the brothers al left the room. Legolas stopping at the door.

"Ada, what is her name?"**(father) **The king smiled at his son. "That is for us to later decide."

With that, the king ushered his last son out of the room and turned back to his wife as he shut the door. "Fuume maar, melme ni." **(Sleep well, my love.)**

* * *

**YAY first chapter. I know, know, the boys are a little too agreeable,idk, ill try to fix it. Anyway, ill update probably 2-3 a week, so yeah. Between now and my next update, I WANT NAMES! I dont have any ideas, but I'm comin up with em. If you've got an idea, let me know! R&R**


	2. AN

**Hi everyone, I probably should've mentioned this before, but I'm thinking I'm gona make the girl very tomboyish, shes going to grow up around boys so I thought she should kinda act like one in a way. Anyway, thanks to the ideas I already have! BTW try and keep em elf names, kinda figured but just in case Thanks! R&R**


	3. Presents

**Hey sooooo I'm stil waiting on names I wanted to give y'all more time to give me ideas. I really like 2 that I've seen and I'm hoping to get more. I was really exited to write another chapter, anyway keep in mind school's starting back up so I won't be updating so often… but I'll let y'all know whenever there may be a while between updates. I know the boys are a lot older than their sister, but they're elves, so in their years, its not too much of a difference. I do not own Lord of the wings or Legolas ****L****just the other brothers and their sister. **

* * *

Legolas didn't really know what to do while he waited to see his little sister again. He wanted to know her name and spend all day with her, but his father had told him to wait at least a few hours. Now he sat in his room that he shared with his brothers. Most people would have preferred to have their own room, but the princes all got along well and they preferred to share their room. All the brothers sat nervously and excitedly discussing what they would give their little sister for her fist birthday.

"What do you get for a little girl-elf?"

"I don't know, I've never had to get anything for one before!"

"Maybe a dress?"

"She already has dresses."

They all sat arguing and Legolas decided he would wait. They had a while to think befor the saw their sister again and they would figure something out.

"I think I'll go outside for a while." Legolas slid off his bed, and grabbed his bow and cloak and headed out the door. He stopped next to his parents' door and heard his mother quietly singing to the baby. He smiled and continued on his way to the stairs and hurried out the door. He turned towards the stables and didn't stop as he grabbed Mona's reins. Once he was in the open, he swung up onto the horse and rode off.

He rode quickly and swiftly, shooting at targets that had many arrows already in the center. He rode until Mona finally slowed in a small cleared area. He got off the horse and sat in the small pasture and thought. What could he get for his little sister? He sat and thought about this for a long time, until he saw a large eagle fly above him. He smile.

_Gandalf_

He mounted his horse and took off towards the castle. He knew exactly what he would get for his little sister.

* * *

**Sooooo I'm ending y'all on a bit of a cliffie, but not too bad. Anyway, to be honest this wasn't my favorite chapter, but I hope it made y'all happy. Gime names! R&R 3**


	4. The gifts

**Hey soooo I just realized how short last chapter was.. SORRY! I meant to give y'all more than that but honestly I didn't like that chapter, but I'm much more exited for this one. Oh, and by the way... I'VE PICKED A NAME! I chose Melda from Alian Ann, so thanks! I hope I get more reviews soon, so on with next chapter!**

* * *

All of the Greenleaf boys stood once again in their mother's bedroom. Each one was exited to present their gift to their new baby sister. As tradition, Galadorn started as the eldest. However he came forward with Isiul, bringing a small crib that had a beautiful pale pink and blue design on it. Nolion came next with a small wooden Mobil. It was an amazing piece of work, on it there were two stars, two lambs, and hanging in the center was a glass moon that shone the light out of it. The Mobil fit perfectly onto the crib, and it was obvious that the three older boys had coordinated their gifts. Next came Turiel, with a small yellow and pink wooden rattle. The twins then came forward with a small leather bracelet that had engraved on it: Melda. Finally Legolas came forward with a small silver chain. On it was a silver eagle, its wings spread, and looking fierce and strong. All the brothers stood and looked at their little sister who was already in her new crib staring up and reaching for the glass moon, her fingers opening and closing. Although it was a wonderful moment, it had to be ended as the King and Queen sent their seven boys off to bed.

* * *

**I know, I know it was sucky and it was short, but chill, I'm working on another one right after this. Sooo yeah stick around**


	5. First word

**OMG im soooo sorry. My dad was fixing our wifi while i was posting this but then it didn't work. Please don't kill me. I promise I'll update later today. Maybe even at lunch. Anyway here..**

* * *

Legolas sat with his little sister crawling around on the floor of the bedroom he and his brothers shared. Later today she would get her own room and he hoped it would be close to his. Out the window, he could see his brothers coming back from a ride through the forest. Looking down at Melda, he was surprised when suddenly she looked straight at him and babbled: "Legolas" It didn't quite sound like his name, but he was thrilled anyway and he scooped her up and smiled.

"Well then. How about we go show this of to the others hm?" She simply said

"Legowus" in reply and he turned to go out to the front to the stables to greet his brothers and show them what had just happened.

Finally he got to the door and pushed it open, finding all his brothers there, putting up their horses, and putting away saddles.

Galadorn was the forst to speak

"Well well well, and who decided to come down here huh?"

"Legowus!"

They all turned heads to their little sister in surprise.

"Legolas, did you teach her that?"

"Nope" He smiled in pride of his little sister.

"She just looked at me earlier and said it."

"Well, lookie here, she's already got her first word down!" Turiel said, tickling Melda.

"Yeah, anyway, Ada wants you all to go get ready for supper, he's ready to get Melda up in her room with a new bed."

"Alright, alright, We'll be ready when we can."

Legolas smiled and carried his little sister back into the castle.

* * *

Later that night, the boys saw Melda's new room. It was a large room with pale blue walls and a small rectangular bed in the middle, with a small wardrobe against one of the walls. It seemed to make Melda happy, as she giggled and reached for one thing that was hanging above her bed. Her mobil. She was already washed and in her little nightgown, so Legolas walked her over to her new bed and laid her down, tucking her in.

"Maar hui, Melda." **(Good night)**

With that, he slowly backed out the door and shut it. For a while he waited, listening for any noise, but there was none. Looking in again, he saw his 2 year old sister, already half asleep, and staring up into her mobil. Satisfied, he left to his own room - which luckily was fairly close to Melda's- and got into his own bed. His brothers were already nearly asleep, and Legolas closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come to him as well.

* * *

**So once again, this wasn't one of my favorite chapters. I'm just getting way ahead of myself so I'm coming up with too much stuff before I can post it. Anyway, there a go! R&R**


	6. In the garden

Melda happily toddled through the castle holding the hand of one of the servants. Every one of the king's servants loved little Melda and they did what they could to make her happy. Right now, she was looking for her brothers, hoping to go outside with them. Once they reached the brothers' room, Melda let go of the servant and ran inside, finding all her brothers doing one thing or another. Because there were a lot of them in one room, it was extremely large compared to Melda's.

Galadorn sat at a desk looking at maps, Isiul hovering over him, pointing out things here and there. Turiel was out on the balcony goofing around with the twins who were practicing their swordplay. Nolion was simply laid back on his bed bouncing a small pillow on and off the wall. Melda however was searching for one brother in particular.

"Legolas!"

All heads turned to Melda (except for the twins and Turiel) including Legolas, who grinned as soon as he saw her.

"Medla! And what are you doing today hm?" He asked as he reached down and scooped up his little sister. He nodded to the servant bidding her to leave and then turned back to Melda.

" I wana go outside Legolas."

"Well why don't we then?" Melda immediately smiled at her older brother

"Can we really?" She was clearly exited and hoping to play with Legolas.

"Well of course! Come on now." He turned and took Melda out to the garden and sat her down in the grass.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Melda?"

"I wana fly. Like an eagle can." Melda took hold of her necklace as she said this.

"Hm. Well mabey that could happen one day."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know you could do whatever you'd like."

* * *

**Alright, cheesy ending but whateves. Sorry it took so long. hope y'all enjoyed it. R&R**


	7. AN help!

**AN **

**Hey guys i have a favor to ask. My account is being weird and will not let me update my Les mis fan fic. I can't click on it or anything. Will someone please comment on that story and tell my readers that I cannot update it? If one of y'all do this, I will put out another chapter TODAY! TY R&R**


	8. Birthday

**Hey so Thanks a ton to amazingwriter123 for telling my other viewers about my website probs. Anyway, Here, Melda is a little more mature for her age, but oh well. I like it. Hope y'all like it! This chapter is for amazingwriter123!3**

* * *

Melda was outside watching her brother shoot arrows. She always wanted to shoot an arrow herself, but she didn't have a bow. That didn't keep her from watching her brother though, and when she did she studied everything he would do. His hands holding the bow, how he focused on nothing but his target. She would copy his movements sometimes, even without a bow or arrow. Today however she just watched, not because she was any less happy. In fact, she was very exited. Today was her 11th birthday, and she was already thinking of what she might get.

Finally Legolas walked over to her.

"Ready to go to dinner?" She nodded and hopped up, running towards the palace. He followed, exited to give her what he thought would be his best present yet.

Later that night, Melda was given her presents. Galadorn gave her a cloak that was much like all the others that her brothers had. The twins gave her a Saddle with her name engraved on the horn. Turiel gave her a book full of fictional stories, as Melda loved to read. Nolion gave her a beautifully bejeweled dagger, with a curved end. Isiul gave her a long sword ina brown sheath with gold accents. Melda gapped at everything she had been given, but then was even happier when Legolas pulled out a long slim body of curved wood. It was a pale smooth wood, with designs carved in on it.

"Legolas- My own bow?" She asked as she reached to touch it.

"Well of course, here." He handed his present to her and smiled as she just stared at it.

"We can test it out tomorrow if you'd like." She smiled and hugged each of her brothers in turn.

"Alright, Melda now go to your room and look at what your nana and I have given you." Melda gasped and took of upstairs with her bow in her hand. She stopped at the door, which was changed from a pale pink to a royal blue with gold here and there. Hesitantly, she opened the door and behind it was an amazing surprise.

Her walls were the same color as her door, her pale pink small wardrobe was replaced with a tall wooden one that was the same golden color as the beautiful covers spread across her bed. Her bed was circular and covered in pillows, and had a raised platform underneath it. There was a vanity next to a curtain and doorway that lead onto a platform above the garden along with stairs to the lower floor.

Melda turned to her parents and hugged them.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"your welcome, Melda. Now it's late, everyone should go to bed."

So they all went to their rooms, and Melda thought it was the best day of her life.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little modern day stuff, don't worry I wont make the story a mix between middle earth and modern day. I just kinda described my dream room there, so yeah. Thanks a ton for being patient. I had a lot more fun writing this chapter. LOVE Y'ALL! R&R 3**


	9. The day before

**Hello again! Thanks for all my reviews and follows and faves . Anyway, I'm really exited for this chapter so here we go!**

* * *

"Legolas! Legolas wake up wake up!" Melda's whispering voice slowly weaved it's way into Legolas' sleep. Slowly he cracked one eye open and looked at his sister. As usual, she was already waiting on him, bow in hand and a quiver of arrows thrown over her shoulder. He smiled at her outfit, it looked just like all the other outfits her brothers had, simple leggings, shirt and tunic over it, although she also had her cloak from Galadorn.

"Legolas!"

"Alright, alright, go wait outside the door." Melda hurried outside and leaned against the wall, waiting as she looked out the window. The sun still hadn't come up, which was normal for the time she woke up. She and Legolas would head out before dawn everyday, and once they got deep into the forest, the sun would be just peeking over the mountains.

Finally the door swung open, and Legolas took off running towards the stairs, grabbing Melda's arm as he did. She ran too, until they reached the doors.

"Alright, you know the drill, be quiet an-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Legolas smiled and quietly pushed the door open, ducking his head out to make sure no one was out there.

"Alright, come on." Melda quickly slipped out the door and shut it behind her, following Legolas to the horses. She jumped up onto Elenore, and took off. She felt like she was flying. She always loved riding with Legolas, it was fast and amazing, and it was something she loved. They were racing towards the thick trees that were near the castle. Finally, she passed the first tree. Then another. And another. Soon trees were rushing past her, and between them she could see Legolas riding next to her. Soon enough, she arrived at the small clearing and slowly stopped her horse.

"Better luck next time, huh, Legolas?" Legolas came riding up behind her and smiled. Suddenly she noticed the daylight.

"Legolas, look! It's coming up!" Melda quickly jumped on the lower branch of a tree and made it to the top, Legolas following her. She hung on a branch, one leg pushing against the tree, holding the branch with one hand. Her white blonde hair was flying around her face, she and Legolas watched the sun finally peak over the mountains, shooting it's golden rays all round and through the trees. As if it was practice, they both turned and watched the light roll down all the trees, revealing them one by one. Melda sighed and looked down at her brother who was now on the ground.

"Well come on, then!" He called up to her.

Melda took one last look at the sky and then gracefully jumped down and landed on the ground right next to Legolas. He tossed her bow to her and mounted his horse.

"Ready?" She smiled at him and mounted her own horse and they took off. They rode and pulled out their bows, and shot at Legolas' old targets. Time and time again, arrows would hit the target with a thud. Once they passed them all, Melda decided she would go for speed. She rode as fast as Elenore would go, and she jumped a bolder and finally stopped in front of the palace again. She started to put Elenore back in her stable and looked at the sky again. It seemed so different in the trees than on the ground. She finally shut the door to Elenor's stable and turned to Legolas who was waiting for her. They both slipped back into the castle and to their rooms. Melda could hear the moans of her other brothers meaning they were just now getting up. She laughed and turned to her own room to put up her bow and her now empty quiver. Once she had done so, she dropped down on her bed.

Today would be a big day. Melda was turning 16 tomorrow, which meant that she would be officially crowned as a princess of Mirkwood. While she was exited, she was rather nervous and it sounded a little boring. Yes, it was a big deal that she would be crowned, but today, she would learn everything she would be required to do tomorrow. Luckily, that started at noon, and she had a few hours before then. She turned her head to her doorway out onto her little patio above the garden. Sighing, she stood up and walked to it, looking out over the garden. She badly wanted to avoid everything that involved royalty, she loved the servants and her family, but she could certainly go without being a Princess.

"Miss Melda?" Melda turned to the servant standing in her doorway.

"Your parents have requested you bathe and prepare for the lunch in a few hours."

Melda nodded and turned back to the garden. Finally she turned and went to bathe downstairs.

When she was done, Melda stood in a white robe **(not like we have today) **and looked in her wardrobe. Her parents hadn't said to put on anything in specific , and so she put on a simple pale blue silk dress and walked to the meeting.

The meeting was long and boring, and she was told she would have to practice her ceremony today, and go to a fitting for her gown. After she rehearsed her ceremony and got her gown and trein and everything else fitted, she was sent to her room to practice on her own. She sat on her bed reciting the lines over and over, bored as ever. Suddenly she heard a sound from her patio. She ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. But then she heard it again.

"Pssst. Melda! Over here!" She hurried over to the patio, passing through the cutrians, and finding her brothers there.

"What are you doing here? Nana told me to practice for tomorrow."

"Well nana has gone with papa for a meeting. They won't be back till late."

Melda needed no more prompting. She climbed her patio railing and finally made it to her brother's patio. Because there was more of them, their patio was bigger than hers, and she had often climbed over to it.

For the rest of the day, she sat in their room and they all talked and laughed. It was a fun time and it sadly ended when they heard their parent's horses coming home. Melda quickly climbed back to her own patio and ran into her room and began to practice again. After a few minutes, her ada came in.

"So, how did _practicing_ go?"

"Oh uhhhhh" Melda had never lied, and she didn't intend to. King Thranduil laughed.

"Oh Melda, I know you went with your brothers after we left, they all did it too. Why do you think I have the same meeting on the same day every year?" Melda laughed too and hugged her ada.

"Thank you ada."

"Your welcome, Melda. Now, go on to bed. It is late and you need to be ready for tomorrow." Melda nodded and the King left. She turned to her wardrobe and pulled out a nightdress and pulled it on. Slipping on her nightrobe **( I didn't know what else to call it.)**, she walked out onto her patio again. The moon was high in the sky and the wind gently blew her hair around. Maybe she could do the ceremony tomorrow. Turning, she placed her robe on a chair and laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up over herself. Laying back on her pillows, she smiled her brothers would be there next to her tomorrow. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**YAAAAAAY I really liked that chapter. I tried to make it longer, and thats why it took so long. Sorry, im a slow writer. anyway, hope y'all liked it. Will update either tomorrow or Saturday R&R 3 **


	10. Nervous

**Hey, so I'm hoping this chapter will be a little longer than the others. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Melda slowly woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulders. She had gone to sleep really late that night, so she hadn't woken up early today. Although she didn't move, the shaking continued and she finally moaned and rolled over, covering her head with a pillow.

"Melda?" The muffled voice came through the thick pillow and into her ears. She felt a hand come and rest on her shoulder again.

"Melda, you've gotta get up. It's your Coronation day."

Suddenly Melda jumped up.

"Coronation day?!

She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful light gold gown and threw it on her bed.

"Alright, out out out out out!"

She giggled as she shoved her brother out of the room. Legolas smiled and waited outside Melda's room. All her other brothers were there too, and waiting for their sister,

Inside her room, Melda quickly pulled her hair into a long braid and threw on her dress. She quickly came out the door, and took off to the dinning room, her brothers following behind her,

"Mel! Slow down! Your ceremony isn't until tonight." Galadorn laughed at his sister's rush of things.

"I know, I know, but I just want to make sure I'm on time for once."

Her brothers laughed and they finally reached the dinning hall.

"Quel amrun, Melda." **(Good Morning) **King Thrandiul pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Quel amrun, Ada." Melda pulled back and sat down with her brothers. She sat quietly and at her food, which wasn't like her. She avoided eye contact with everyone, but when one of the Greenleaf's did catch her eye, she would give a quick smile, and then look away. At first Melda tried to contain her question through out breakfast, but finally her curiosity gave in.

"Ada, um, when exactly do I have to get ready for tonight?"

All her brothers turned to her father, now also curious. The King smiled.

"Oh Melda, do not worry. You won't have to get ready until five o clock tonight." Melda grinned at the news and turned to Legolas.

"Well, then-"

"Yes, Melda you may leave. As for you, also, my sons."

"Diola lle, Ada." **(Thank you father.) **

Melda ran straight out of the dinning room, not waiting for any of her brothers. This concerned them slightly and they slowly stood up and followed her from a distance. Melda made it to her room far before her brothers did and when they reached her door, it was closed, another uncommon thing for their sister.

Defeated, they all filled into their own room, unsure of what to do. Turiel walked out to the patio and looked around. When he saw Melda standing on her own patio, he wasn't sure if he should call her or wait. He silently signaled his brothers over and they all saw their sister leaned against the edging of her patio. Sighing, she pulled a gift from long ago, her eagle necklace from Legolas. She stared at it for a moment before suddenly swinging down off her patio, not even bothering to use her stairs. (Because of her grace, she was able to do this easily.) For a moment, her brothers couldn't see her, but suddenly they saw Elenore take off with Melda on her back. Melda headed straight for the forest and soon the trees blocked their view of her.

Melda hadn't meant to just leave her family, but she needed time alone. She was overwhelmed with worry for the ceremony and wanted to spend them trying to calm down. She raced to her room and straight to her patio. She pulled out her necklace from Legolas and it made her realize that maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Even so, she needed to get away from the palace for at least a little while. She decided the forest was the best place for that. As she quickly mounted, she thought about leaving a note for her brothers. No, she wouldn't be gone that long. She took off towards the trees, all worry leaving her.

As she rode by all the trees, she could hear their whispers, telling her everything was allright, she would be fine tonight. Nonetheless, she continued through the trees until she reached a very small clearing. She stopped here and sat down, leaning against a tree. She listened to it's words of comfort for a long time. She realized she really had nothing to worry about for tonight and that what happened, happened. She dozed in and out of sleep, looking at the sky every now and then to make sure it wasn't too late. At some point, she fell asleep and then slowly, small raindrops made their way through the leaves and onto the ground.

* * *

**YAY, another fun chapter. Hope y'all liked it. I'll try to update either tomorrow or monday. Love y'all! R&R 3**


	11. The big day

**Eyyyyy. So I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school. Anyway I'm really exited for this one. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Melda's eyes slowly opened and she blinked several times before figuring out where she was. She was in the palace, but not in her own room. She had found herself in this room several times as a child; afraid of any storms and wind, she would run out of her own room and run into her brother's. Melda could tell she was in Legolas' bed and she turned her head slightly to find her brothers sitting together, talking quietly. Her bow sat on a table next to the bed, her arrows leaned up against it still in her quiver. She sat up, feeling less tired than she had in the morning, and wondered how long she'd been asleep. Nolion was the first to notice that she was awake and he smiled.

"Well there she is! Tired much?"

Melda laughed and threw a pillow at her brother and- did she really see it- she thought she saw a look of what looked like relief cross every boy's face.

"How long have I been asleep?" Melda held a pillow close to her, hugging it towards her.

"Not too long," Galadorn stood up and walked over to her. "after a half hour, you'd still been gone so we went looking for you, and we found you leaned up against a tree, asleep."

Melda nodded, remembering riding into the forest, but not recalling falling asleep at any point.

"It was raining, and you were soaked, so we went ahead and brought you back here." Hearing the fact that it was raining, Melda now noticed that her hair was slightly damp.

"Sooooo, time?" Melda wanted to get her answer and her oldest brother smiled and answerd her:

"It's only three o clock, Mel. You've got plenty of time." At this, Melda relaxed and looked outside. It was dark and raining, and while she did enjoy the rain, she wished it had held off until tomorrow. Suddenly a pillow came and smacked her on the side if her head. She turned back to her brothers and they all pointed at one another. She smiled and threw it straight back at them all and soon enough they were all playing around, and having fun.

At one point, a servant came in, requesting Melda to come get ready for her Ceremony. Melda reluctantly stood and walked out and downstairs where there was a bath ready for her. Once she was out of the bath, she wrapped herself in her robe and followed the servant to her room. There, her gown was laid flat across her bed, and at this time she took the time to actually notice how beautiful the dress was. It was a beautiful silver fabric that had a slight light bluish shimmer to it.

Melda carefully pullet on the dress and realized it fit her much better now. It was light and hugged her body perfectly, showing the slight curves in her hips. The sleeves were fitting all the way to her elbow, where from there it fanned out and hung past her hands loosely. The dress was low and long in the back, dragging on the floor slightly.

Then, another servant came in carrying shoes and a few ribbons. Melda sighed, knowing her hair was about to be done. She sat on the bed and waited as patiently as she could while she felt the servant's hands weave through her hair. When it was done, her hair was pulled up in an amazing and unusual braid that had been wrapped around in the back into a bun, with several light gold ribbons woven in with each braid.

As that servant left, another servant came in carrying a golden trein that would go with Melda's dress. Melda smiled when she realized whom this person was. It was Vanya, one of Melda's servants, but had turned into her best friend. Although Melda loved her brothers, she was happy to have another girl in the palace, and Vanya was Melda's age and a wonderful friend. She would sit with Melda in her room and talk, and she helped Melda with everything she could.

Vanya smiled as she laid the trein on Melda's bed. When Melda looked at it closely, she saw a curved thick fabric at the top of it that would rest on her shoulders, and saw that the color matched the ribbons in her hair.

"It's beautiful." Melda stared in awe at the trein and let Vanya bring it behind her and place it on her shoulders. The servant came in front of Melda and clasped the golden pendant on her trein (although to Melda it looked more like a cape). Vanya smiled and let Melda look at herself in the mirror. The future princess gaped in awe of how well the whole look pulled together so perfectly. She slipped on a pair of flat silver shoes and turned back to her bed. There, the servants were gone, and her parents were in their place.

"Oh selde." **(Daughter) **Melda's mother was the first to react, pulling Melda into a hug. Her father chuckled and joined the hug, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"We are very proud of the princess you've become, Melda. We know you will do perfectly tonight." Melda nodded and followed her parents to the doors of one of the biggest rooms in the Palace. Both nodded to her, and disappeared into the room. Melda took a breath, and finally the doors opened.

**(I'm seriously thinking about a cliffie right here…. Hmmmm am I that evil?)**

**Guess not :/**

Melda walked in time to the music, stepping with each beat, looking straight ahead. She saw her Mother and father Standing to the left of Lord Elrond, a dear family friend and the person that would be crowning her tonight. On the right stood her seven brothers, all smiling straight at her. She smiled slightly back at them and then put her focus back to the front. She finally stood right in front of Lord Elrond, and the music ended. Then Lord Elrond began to speak to the crowd in elvish.

"Elves from near and far, we welcome you to the crowning of our own princess, Melda Greenleaf…" The sounds suddenly drowned out as Melda looked around, seeing smiling faces everywhere. She saw Vanya in the back who gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. She saw _so many _ elves an she suddenly stopped her eyes on one being in particular. Was he- no, he couldn't be. The being was _ human. _He had very dark brown hair and he seemed full grown fro a human, but Melda didn't remember him. They locked eyes and the human gave her a warm smile, and then the words that Lord Elrond was speaking came back to Melda's ears.

"… As the princess will be crowned tonight." Lord Elrond turned back for a moment and turned back around with a thin tiara like thing, that was silver and wound around itself like branches and vines. In the center, a single silver gem was there, surrounded by the silver. He gently placed it on Melda's head and she turned as the whole crowd stood. Lord Elrond smiled as he shouted:

"Ilya aaye haryona Melda! **( All hail princess Melda) **

Melda looked around, her mother was crying slightly, her brothers were clapping, and Vanya and the other servants were laughing and clapping. Melda smiled and stood for what felt like an eternity, but finally, she was gently pushed forward by Lord Elrond and the music started again, as the new Princess of Mirkwood began to walk to the doors, smiling as big as ever.

* * *

**SOOOO Yeah, I realllly liked that chapter, it was super fun. I know I didn't write in Elvish when Elrond spoke at first, but I already said "In elvish" and i didnt feel like translating ALL of that. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it.P.S. Can someone tell me what Legolas' mom's name is? I reeeally wana know. ****_SPOILER:_**** The human Melda saw was Aragorn. Y'all could've guessed. :)**


	12. The night after

**Haha, sooooo** **no one kill me. I know this is way overdue but I've been busy with school. My grades are starting to fall and I have to pay attention to grades first. Anyway I finally got time so here we go.**

* * *

As soon as Melda had walked out the doors, she was thrown forward as Vanya hugged her.

"Meld, you did wonderful!" Vanya released Melda as she spoke.

"Thanks." Melda now noticed she was shaking slightly.

"You alright?" Vanya was looking at Melda with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just exited." Melda looked around searching for her brothers as all the people flooded out of the room.

"Well come on, you need to come to the dinner." Melda walked along with Vanya, when finally she spotted all seven of her brothers. She quickened her pace and hurried over to them. Before she could get a word in, Isiul grabbed her and hugged her along with all the others.

"We're so proud of you, Mel. You did great." Melda felt herself smile and when she pulled away, she looked around.

"So, what now?"

"Princess Melda." She turned around and saw the human bowing in front of her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess." As he stood, Legolas stepped forward and hugged the man.

"Estel, it is good to see you again, Mellon-nin." **(my friend) **

"And you."

"Aragorn heir of Arnor and Gondor, it is a pleasure to meet you." Melda bowed her head and then stood straight.

"Well, there's a feast in your honor, Mel, lets go.

Later that night, everyone was Dancing, including Melda. She was dancing for what felt like the hundredth time that night. When she finally walked over to her brothers, Galadorn had to hold her upright to keep her from toppling over.

"You alright?" He laughed as his sister finally regained her footing and stood straight.

"Well yeah, but if I have to dance with anyone again, I might lose it."

"Does that include me?" Melda turned and saw Legolas there, hand extended, in hopes that she would have one more dance. Knowing she could not decline, Melda took her brother's hand. Melda didn't know how long they danced but soon she was handed off to another brother. And another. And another. Over and over she danced with each brother and finally the music ended.

After the party, Melda watched everyone leave from her balcony. Only one person from the party was still in the castle, Aragorn. She smiled and stepped through her curtains and back into her room. Carefully she removed the trein from her shoulders and sighed. She gently untangled her hair from her "crown" and placed it on her table. She changed into a nightdress and allowed her hair to fall from it's up do and down onto her shoulders. Slowly she climbed into her bed, pulling the blankets around her. At that moment, Melda couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**So that's that. Hope y'all liked it. Much better chapters are coming soon. Thanks! :)**


End file.
